


snowflakes dancing in the sky

by Livesinbooks



Series: Festive Banana Fish Stories [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Bones, Pre-Slash, Sleepovers, They're all friends, and happy, rated for Bones cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinbooks/pseuds/Livesinbooks
Summary: It’s snowing!Shorter drops the blanket and rushes to the sliding door, pressing his face to it. The snowflakes are slowly dancing towards the ground, and there’s a whole bunch of them already covering the grass in sprinkles of white.“Guys, it’s snowing!” he whisper-yells. When nobody reacts, he tries again, louder.“Wake up, it’s snowing!”Now there’s some grumbling. He hops up and down.“Wake up, lazy asses! The first snow is outside!”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Series: Festive Banana Fish Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049189
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	snowflakes dancing in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardiansofthefantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiansofthefantasy/gifts).



> I'll write a few festive oneshots with the Banana Fish characters! For some it's the canon universe, for some, like this one, it's a college AU, and for some they all just have a happy normal life  
> Ships will vary as I am a multi-shipper! They'll all be happy because we deserve happiness.
> 
> My friend Lee (guardiansofthefantasy) who I gifted this fic to, will also write something festive, but for the Haikyuu fandom, so if you're interested in that, check out his profile, idk yet when they'll upload but you should also definitely check out his other work!
> 
> Now enjoy this first one with the prompt: first snow

They’re all having a big sleepover at Ash’s place. His brother is really cool about their whole friend group hanging out in their house a lot, despite them being a total of nine people, sometimes a few more or less.

But this weekend it’s nine of them, and they’re all camping out in the living room since it’s too cold to sleep in the garden like they do during summer when they’re so many people. The last college exams ended last week, so this is somewhat of a celebratory sleepover.  
They played video games on the TV until they got bored, then Griffin ordered pizza for them all and afterwards they ate too much popcorn and watched a horror movie. It was two in the morning when they finally went to sleep.

So Shorter should not be awake right now. Why is he not sleeping?  
Rubbing his eyes, he sits up on the air mattress he’s sharing with Sing, and looks around in the dark room. The street light outside the window in the kitchen which is directly connected to the living room is illuminating the place enough for him to make out his friends.

There’s Ash and Eiji cuddled up together on the couch, Bones in the armchair folded up in a position that can’t possibly be comfortable, Kong on the floor next to them on a pile of blankets. Alex and Arthur are lying towards the wall on a shared air mattress too, but Alex has rolled almost entirely onto the floor, only his feet are still on the mattress.  
Yut-Lung is sleeping by the sliding door to the garden, hair framing his head like a black halo, and Sing is peacefully asleep next to Shorter, hogging both their blankets.  
So, Shorter concludes, he probably woke up because he got cold. That little brat.

Shorter tries to free his own blanket but fails, so he huffs and rubs his eyes and then runs his hands through his hair. What time is it even?  
A glance at his phone tells him that it’s barely four in the morning, so he really should catch some more sleep. He’ll just go grab a blanket from Ash’s room then.

Getting up carefully so he doesn’t wake Sing - despite the kid being really annoying most of the time, he cares about him a lot - Shorter makes his way into the hallway and then up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Griffin is a great guy, but he probably won’t be very happy if Shorter wakes him at four in the morning.

It seems to take forever to sneak up the stairs and to the right bedroom, and for a moment Shorter considers just passing out on Ash’s bed instead of rejoining the group, but what if he misses something really funny in the morning? Someone with horrible bed hair or someone falling over someone else?  
No, he definitely has to sleep in the living room.

Yawning, he grabs the neatly folded blanket off of the foot of the bed and carries it back downstairs with him. Back in the living room he focuses his attention on the people on the floor so he doesn’t step on anybody, and reaches the air mattress again. But before he can lie down, he catches a glimpse of something to his right and looks out the balcony door.

It’s snowing!

Shorter drops the blanket and rushes to the sliding door, pressing his face to it. The snowflakes are slowly dancing towards the ground, and there’s a whole bunch of them, already covering the grass in sprinkles of white.

“Guys, it’s snowing!” he whisper-yells. When nobody reacts, he tries again, louder.  
“Wake up, it’s snowing!”  
Now there’s some grumbling. He hops up and down.  
“Wake up, lazy asses! The first snow is outside!”

Yut-Lung, sleeping close to him, sits up yawning.  
“Why is that so exciting?”  
“It’s beautiful! Look!”

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll stab you,” Bones snaps, curls up in a different position on the armchair and goes back to sleep. Shorter blinks. Most of the others are stirring now and rubbing their eyes or sitting up. The only one who doesn’t react and just keeps sleeping is Kong.

“Look!” Shorter says again and presses a palm to the icy glass of the door.  
Eiji smiles at him tiredly.  
“It is pretty, but the snow will still be there tomorrow morning.”

Huffing, Shorter pulls open the sliding door.  
“You’re all boring. Nobody appreciates the beauty of the first snow of the winter.”  
And then, ignoring Eiji’s “You’ll catch a cold!”, he steps onto the grass barefoot, closes the door behind himself and smiles. It’s absolutely icy out here - obviously - but he somehow loves the way the grass is freezing his feet, the slight wind sneaking under his shirt and moving his hair.  
The sliding door opens again and closes, but he doesn’t look behind. It’s probably Eiji trying to make him go back inside.

“You know this is stupid, right?”

Shorter turns to Yut-Lung, surprised.  
“Then why are you out here too?” he grins. Yut-Lung is wearing pyjamas too, but his feet aren’t naked. He sleeps in socks like the weirdo he is.  
Yut-Lung doesn’t reply, so Shorter looks away and steps further out into the garden, tilting his head up so he’s catching snowflakes with his face. Eventually, he sticks out his tongue and Yut-Lung huffs.

“You are aware that snow, just like rain, is water that has once been on earth and could contain anything, from animal urine to chemicals, right?”  
Shorter flips Yut-Lung off without looking in his direction and catches a few snowflakes with his tongue.

“Yummy, animal pee!”  
Yut-Lung slaps his arm and Shorter grins at him widely.  
“Hey, your hair is a mess,” he then says and reaches out, pushing some of it behind Yut-Lung’s ear.  
The other is really red in the face and Shorter would feel bad for making him go out into the cold if it hadn’t been his own idea to follow him.

“We’ll both die of hypothermia because you’re a giant idiot.”  
“I didn’t ask you to go outside.”  
“You did call everyone else boring for not caring about the snow,” Yut-Lung reminds him and Shorter huffs amused.  
“So you didn’t like me calling you that?” he teases and winks. Yut-Lung glares at him, then a shiver runs through him and Shorter steps closer to him.

“Just a few more minutes. It’s so pretty and peaceful.”

Yut-Lung shrugs.

“I suppose it is.”

Shorter watches him from the side for a moment, his shivering, and then he takes another step closer to him so their shoulders are touching, and he wraps an arm around Yut-Lung’s waist.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Keeping us from dying in the cold?”

He waits for Yut-Lung to push him away, but he doesn’t. Shorter doesn’t understand the other man most of the time. He likes to do things by the book, but he also drinks way too much for someone who’s not legally allowed to do so yet at nineteen. Then he always pretends to not need anybody else in his life and that friends are worthless, but he always shows up to group meetings and sleepovers, and is usually one of the last people to leave those.  
He really is a confusing person, but Shorter likes him. Maybe it’s because Yut-Lung is interesting and always has a comeback for Shorter’s teasing and playful flirting. Maybe because he’s really attractive.

It’s probably both.

Finally, after one or two more minutes of shivering in the cold together, the sliding door opens again.

“Get your stupid asses back inside or I’m never inviting you here again!” Ash calls and Shorter rolls his eyes.  
“You’d miss me!” he yells back and then grins at Yut-Lung.  
“He’d never ban me from his home, would he?”  
Yut-Lung raises an eyebrow at him.  
“He might.”

Shorter huffs indignantly and then pulls Yut-Lung towards Ash, keeping his arm around him. Inside, after dropping his arm, he notices how cold his feet are and accepts the towel Alex hands him, rubbing them to warm them while Yut-Lung takes off his wet socks and grabs the second towel Alex got for them.

Arthur is asleep again, and so is Sing. Kong and Bones haven’t moved either since he went outside. Shorter rolls his eyes. They really don’t appreciate nature enough.

There’s footsteps and then Griffin enters the living room from the adjoining kitchen with two steaming mugs.  
“That was really irresponsible of you two.”

Only now does Shorter feel embarrassed of what he did because he adores Griffin and hates nothing more than to disappoint him.  
“Sorry, Griff,” he mumbles and hangs his head.  
The man walks closer and hands both him and Yut-Lung a mug of hot chocolate.  
“As long as you don’t get sick, I forgive you. Also for waking me.”  
“I want hot chocolate too,” Alex complains.

“Already coming,” Eiji replies, walking over from the kitchen counter, carrying two more mugs. One is handed to Alex, the other one to Ash, then Eiji grabs two more for himself and Griffin.  
They sit all around the room, sipping their hot chocolate in peaceful silence, the only sounds being the breathing from their sleeping friends.

“I don’t think you can sleep on the air mattress with Sing tonight anymore,” Griffin says eventually, sounding amused.”  
Shorter looks over at Sing from where he’s sitting by the sliding door and huffs. The kid has spread out on the mattress completely, curled up with all three blankets, even the extra one Shorter grabbed from Ash’s room.

“I can’t believe this. Next time someone else shares with him again. He does this every single time.”  
“Just cuddle up with Yut-Lung,” Alex mocks and then sips hot chocolate as if he never said anything.  
Shorter decides not to give him the satisfaction of asking what he’s talking about or even becoming flustered. He never gets flustered.  
“Maybe I will.”  
Yut-Lung chokes on his hot chocolate and Eiji hands his mug to Ash, then moves over to his friend and pats his back until he calmed down again.

“What?” Shorter asks. “Scared of sleeping next to someone?”  
Yut-Lung never shares a mattress with anyone during sleepovers. He always curls up somewhere alone. Probably part of his ‘I don’t need friends, I’m just here because I was bored’ schtick.

Now, the other man narrows his eyes at him, lifting his chin defiantly.  
“Why would I be?”

Shorter is sure he hears Ash mumble “Just fucking date already,” but he chooses to ignore that. So what if they flirt occasionally? It’s all just good fun.

When they’re done with their hot chocolate and put all the mugs into the dishwasher, Griffin tells them goodnight and goes back to bed.

Everyone returns to their original sleeping spot, except for Shorter.  
Shorter moves over to Yut-Lung and lies down in his nest of blankets. Yut-Lung lies very stiffly as he grabs one of the blankets and wraps it around himself.

“Relax, we’re just sleeping. Unless-”  
“Don’t finish that sentence if you want to survive the night.”

Shorter giggles and rolls over so his back is facing Yut-Lung.  
Maybe he wouldn’t mind dating him. But that’s nobody’s business, really.

His eyes close, and he slowly drifts off, listening to the soft breathing of all his favourite people around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, I always love feedback!


End file.
